


Satellite

by Anonfeather



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt taken from the tfanonkink. <i>Someone please write a fic about Soundwave using this song "Satellite" from Lena:  I don't care how, why, or with whom (though I am rather partial to Soundwave/Starscream myself) just MAKE IT SO! (http://community.livejournal.com/tfanonkink/3587.html?thread=4345347#t4345347)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, Hasbro's and other people.  
> Author's Note: This is a small little drabble, in the Movieverse (Bay). It happens somewhat after the first one but before the second one. It's rather vague (I don't remember the RotF). Ignore the face of sound in space. Listen to the song? Also this was the first fanfic I wrote for the Transformer fandom. It received no love XD. But then again, I'm not surprised. It's the fate of most songfics :P

After Megatron's defeat, Optimus Prime had sent out a message to all remaining Autobots to rejoin him on the planet Earth. Starscream, now the supreme leader of the Decepticon ever since Megatron's fall, had sent out a similar message, ordering that every capable Decepticon rejoin him on the Earth's moon. Once the army was strong enough, they would strike back at the Autobots.

Soon a small force had gathered. Starscream was pleased, but couldn't help but notice Soundwave's absence. He was, he was after all second-in-command. The seeker was anxious to see him appear. As he wondered about the communication's specialist, a messenger came to tell him that they just received word from the con in question.

Starscream asked for the message to be broadcast to the entire assembly. Surely Soundwave had done some recon on Earth and was going to share his information. If nothing else, his presence would boost morale.

The messenger hooked up the sound system. Right afterward, loud static was heard. In the middle of the noise, Soundwave's voice could be heard, but it was so heavily distorted that nothing was understood.

“Soundwave!” Yelled Starscream over the interference. “We can't hear you!” The static lowered, and it stayed quiet for a moment. Then a drumbeat started to play. It was obviously human music. The Decepticon's glanced around each other confused and they mumbled.

“Shut up!” Ordered Starscream. “Obviously he can't transmit his information. So he pick some earth broadcast to give his message! Pay attention troops!”

A human female voice started to sing through the speakers:

  
_I went everywhere for you_   
_I even did my hair for you_   
_I bought new underwear they're blue_   
_and I wore 'em just the other day_   


The message was clear. Soundwave had searched from him and had finally found him. Starsceam idly wondered if the hair part was important, but shrug it off. The underwear though made him think that maybe Soundwave got a new paint job over his crotch area... He'll really like to see that if he gets the chance.

  
_Love you know I'd fight for you_   
_I left on the porch light for you_   
_Whether you are sweet or cruel_   
_I’m gonna love you either way_   


This was obviously self explanatory, mused Starscream happily. Though, he wondered if it was a good idea to let the army hear it, especially the third verse. What they did in the berth was private after all!. Oh well, if they talk, he'll call them morons and tell them it was obviously just part of the human song. Not that it meant anything!

  
_Love oh love_   
_I gotta tell you how I feel about you_   
_Cause I oh I can’t go a minute without your love_   
_Like a satellite_   
_I’m in an orbit all the way around you_   
_And I would fall out into the night_   
_Can’t go a minute without your love_   


Ah vital information! Starscream glanced at the sky and asked a scout to circle the zone to see if Soundwave was in his satellite mode. He might be damaged.

 _Love I got it bad for you_  
 _I saved the best I have for you_  
 _You sometimes make me sad and blue_  
 _Wouldn’t have it any other way_  

The new leader of the Decepticon's wondered if this was a hidden message personally for him in there. The volume seemed to have gone up a notch. 

  
_Love my aim is straight and true_   
_Cupid's arrows just for you  
_   
_I even painted my toenails for you_   
_I did it just the other day_   


 The song kept playing. He didn't know what to make of those lyrics. Maybe a  _cupid's arrow_  was a new weapon? And what in the pit was a tow-nail? Hopefully, those were only human lyrics and it had nothing to do. Starscream was rather certain he got the message correctly about position and the scout would retrieve the officer soon.

  
_Love oh love_   
_I gotta tell you how I feel about you_   
_Cause I oh I can’t go a minute without your love_   
_Like a satellite_   
_I’m in an orbit all the way around you_   
_And I would fall out into the night_   
_Can’t go a minute without your love_   
_Love oh love_   
_I gotta tell you how I feel about you_   
_Cause I oh I can’t go a minute without your love_   


 More of the song followed, though it reveled nothing of importance, only repeated information.

  
_Where you'll go I’ll follow_   
_You set the pace we'll take it fast or slow_   
_I’ll follow in your way_   
_You got me you got me  
_   
_A force more powerful than gravity_   
_It’s physics there’s no escape_   


Starscream was pleased with the rest. Soundwave seemed to have confirmed his loyalty to him. Why else he let the song play so long if not for that important fact. Oh, when Soundwave will join him on the moon, he'll make the satellite make a personally vow in is own words. Then, Starsceam will have his way with the mech (he was curious about the tow-nail paint job. It sounded kinky!).

The song keep playing for a while, until Soundwave seemed to lower the volume and stop it before it could end. He said everything he could.

“I've sent someone to get a lock on your position. Once found, we'll make sure to fix your vocaliser.”


End file.
